The present invention has for its main object a portable grill with interchangeable accessories with very particular functional and constructive characteristics, giving a device with great versatility, able to furnish an answer to almost every need and also including advantageous solutions for its cleaning, storing, transport and maintenance.
There are many grills and broilers of the type aforementioned, very much required for camping and also for households that do not have any fixed installation; these are generally made from lightweight structure, based on a movable grid of wire or iron bars, with legs and some means to support accessories, including handles and some container for storage and transport.
It is not difficult to see from experience that, invariably, existing portable grills do not give entire satisfaction to the various and different needs of customers. In fact, there is hardly found any which includes a tray for the coal or wood, and even less a tray for the ashes, thus damaging or soiling the ground and requiring a cleaning operation after the barbecue is over. Neither do they have any kind of protection from the heat, nor a means to direct the heat generated, resulting almost invariably in a great amount of wasted heat; they are also lacking the means to adapt their use with different accessories that are necessary to broil the variety of products fitted for grill-roasting, such as fish, hamburgers, pieces of poultry, sausages and red meat, also including the different degrees of heat exposure and the rotating movement that must be given to the food for an even and smooth broiling, thus adapting the barbecue to different tastes.
Those grills constituted by lightweight structures, which are proper for transport, lack completeness and cannot thus satisfy the differing requirements of customers. More elaborate grills, which have different alternative uses, are far too heavy and present problems for their transport and cannot effectively resolve the operations of setting up, disassembly, and cleaning. Such inconveniences are given an efficacious solution with the device object of the present invention, the which being light and portable, is designed to resolve all requirements that customers might desire, whether for setting up, disassembly, cleaning, or adaptation to the different modes and uses.